


J'avais envie de te voir

by Soffya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Nami ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa cabine, à bord du Sunny. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale pour se calmer. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar.





	J'avais envie de te voir

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sannami Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda.__

Nami ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa cabine, à bord du Sunny. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale pour se calmer. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Elle était avec Sanji qui lui souriait et qui lui disait ne pas s’inquiéter pour lui. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et il s'éloigna. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était comme paralysée. Elle savait qui si elle le quittait du regard, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle avait beau l'appeler, hurler son nom, il ne se retournait pas et elle le regardait s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Whole Cake Island. Mais depuis Nami faisait chaque nuit ce même cauchemar. Et se réveillait dans cet état d’anxiété qui ne la quittait que lorsqu'elle voyait Sanji au petit-déjeuné. Apparemment, leur dernière aventure l'avait bien plus marqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'un membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'en allait. Au final tout ce terminait bien et ils étaient tous à nouveau réunis. Mais avec Sanji, c'était différent. Nami savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait supplié Luffy pour qu'ils partent à sa recherche.

Nami n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler la vie sur le Sunny sans Sanji. Sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte, Sanji avait su trouver une place dans son cœur. Elle regarda à la fenêtre de sa cabine. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et Sanji était sûrement dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuné. Elle devait le voir pour être sûre d'être sortie de son cauchemar. Elle se leva et sortit de sa cabine pour aller à la cuisine. La porte était entrouverte et elle pouvait voir Sanji mettre le pain qu'il venait de préparer dans le four. Une délicieuse odeur s'en dégageait et Nami en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle entra dans la cuisine et Sanji porta tout de suite son attention vers elle.

« Nami-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle acquiesça pour le rassurer.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit-elle. »

Il était de bonne heure et même si elle se levait toujours avant les autres membres de l'équipage, elle ne se levait jamais aussi tôt que Sanji. Il tira la chaise, tel le gentleman qu'il était, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il était vraiment la personne le plus gentille qui existait. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient devenus si Sanji n'était pas revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue ?

Il sortit les pains du four, les mit dans une assiettes puis les déposa devant Nami avec de la confiture d'orange qu'il avait préparé pour elle et une tasse de thé. Nami prit une bouchée. Comme d'habitude, c'était délicieux. Sanji s'assit en face d'elle, une tasse de café fumante à la main et lui aussi commença à déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant, loin du brouhaha qui régnera d'ici quelques heures quand tout l'équipage sera réveillé. Nami leva la tête vers Sanji, rassurée que son cauchemar ne soit juste qu'un cauchemar et que Sanji soit bel et bien là.

« Nami-san, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui t'empêchait de dormir. »

Nami lui sourit malicieusement, sachant quelle réaction cela allait provoquer chez Sanji.

« J'avais envie de te voir. »

La réaction de Sanji ne se fit pas attendre et Nami crut qu'il allait exploser de joie. Elle rit légèrement et retourna à son petit-déjeuner, profitant de ces quelques instants qu'elle pouvait passer seule avec Sanji.

_Fin___


End file.
